


Kiss it Better

by RandySexKitten



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Daddy Kink, Implied Incest, Implied Underage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandySexKitten/pseuds/RandySexKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William's Daddy is hurt and needs him to kiss it better. </p>
<p>This was Daddy!link originally written for Tabaqui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss it Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tabaqui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabaqui/gifts).



“C’mon, Daddy, please?”

“No, William, you will stay in your bed. No drinks, no story, just go to sleep!” Xander sighs and glares at the blond in his bed. He wiggles around in the chair, trying to find a comfortable position.

William notices. “You could lay down with me, Daddy, I don’t mind.”

Xander eyes the bed enviously. “Ok. But no stories, William, I am tired. I’ve been working all day.”

William moves over, making room for the larger man. “I know, Daddy. I’ll be still.”

Xander climbs into the rickety bed, sighing happily as his head hits the pillow. He could feel William shifting next to him and growled unhappily. “William!” The movement stops, but soon, Xander could hear sniffling coming from the other side of the bed. He sighs again and rolls over, drawing William into his arms. “I’m so sorry, baby, but I’m tired! I have to get up and work in the morning.”

William wipes his damp eyes and snuggles closer. “That’s ok.” His hand bumps against something hard and William looks up at Xander with wide eyes. “What’s that, Daddy?” His fingers curl around and grasp the smooth column of hardness under Xander’s boxers.

William gasps and sits up, dragging back the covers and pulling at Xander’s boxers, panicking. He looks at the swollen, purple flesh and then back up at Xander. His voice quakes when he finally speaks. “What is wrong with it Daddy? Does it hurt?” A curious finger stretches out and pokes at Xander’s erection, eliciting a groan from its owner. 

“No, baby. It doesn’t hurt.” Xander moans again as William’s tentative fingers drag across his sensitive flesh. “It’s ok to touch it.”

William leans in closer to look. The head of Xander’s cock is pulsing and there is a clear liquid collecting on the top. William drags his finger through the liquid and brings it to his mouth, poking out his tongue to taste it.

Xander moans at the sight of that red tongue slipping past pale pink lips. William jerks his head back and looks at Xander. “Are you sure you’re ok, Daddy? It looks like it hurts!” 

“It doesn’t hurt too bad, William.”

William chews on his bottom lip and comes to a decision. “When I have something that hurts, you kiss it better. It always feels better after that. I’m gonna kiss it and make it better, Daddy.”

Xander’s eyes widen as William moves around on the bed, trying to find a comfortable position. The blond head moves down and cool lips meet the head of his cock. 

A chaste kiss, meant to heal.

Xander’s cock jerks violently at the contact and William jumps back, almost falling off the bed. “Did I make it worse?”

Xander shakes his head. “No baby, it felt good. Maybe a few more kisses?”

William smiles and begins to place light feathery kisses down Xander’s length. “Does that feel good, Daddy?”

“Oh yeah, baby. Feels real good. Maybe you could lick it a little.”

That same red tongue comes out and tentatively laps at the head of Xander’s cock. “Like an ice cream, Daddy?”

“Yeah, just like an ice cream.” 

William smiles happily and wraps a hand around the base and begins to lave at the flesh in his hand. When his little licks cause happy sounds, he becomes bolder. His hand slips and moves up Xander’s cock. Xander’s hips lift off the bed and William looks up to see a smile on his face. William likes the way Xander’s cock looks, and how it tastes. He stops what he is doing and peers at Xander. “Is it ok if I put it in my mouth?”

“Oh yeah, William, that’d be fine. You’re making Daddy feel much better.” 

William takes the rounded head into his mouth. The firmness reminds him of a ripe plum. He sucks on it, liking the feeling of the warmth on his tongue. His hand starts slipping up and down Xander’s length, remembering the smile and the look of pleasure on the brunette’s face the first time he did that. 

William moves his mouth down to meet his fist and Xander thrusts up again. “Oh yeah, baby, that’s so good, suck it for Daddy. What a good boy!” Xander’s muttered encouragement thrills William and he is surprised to feel his own cock get hard.

He pulls off of Xander with a pop. “Daddy! Mine got hard too!” He pulls down his pants and holds his own organ out confusedly towards Xander.

“It’s ok, William. I’ll take care of that. Here take off your pants. There we go. Now lay… no this way.” Xander arranges William in the bed and then lies down next to him. “See, baby, this way we can both kiss it and make it better.” 

William gasps as his cock is engulfed down to the root. He thrusts experimentally and is rewarded with more suction. Happy, he pulls Xander’s cock back into his mouth and begins to suckle.

The soft coolness that is surrounding his cock is burning Xander. The tentative touches combined with the feeling of William’s hard length in his own mouth brings him to the verge of orgasm much faster than he would like. 

“Stop! William, baby, stop! Daddy needs something else.”

“What Daddy?”

Xander looks into innocent blue eyes and has to clench the base of his cock roughly to keep himself from exploding. “Get on your hands and knees, baby.” 

Confused, William obeys. Xander moans again at the sight of the pale backside that is exposed. He reaches out a hand and pulls on one taut cheek, exposing William’s pucker to his hungry eyes.

“What are you doing, Daddy?” William’s voice is shaking and Xander drapes his body over the smaller form, comforting and caressing. 

“Daddy needs to touch you here, ok? It won’t hurt, it will make everything feel better, ok?” He runs his finger around the rim of the inviting area and William moans trustfully. 

“Ok.” It is barely a whisper, but it is enough.

Xander leans over and grabs some lotion off the bedside table and pours it on William’s lower back. The slight figure shudders at the touch of the cold paste, but Xander quickly runs his hands in it, warming it. 

“That’s my boy. Here we go, relax for Daddy.” Xander slips a single slick finger into William’s opening. 

William gasps at the sensation. Then he begins to quiver and moan as Xander’s finger begins to caress him inside. Another finger, and then another. William is shaking uncontrollably now, and Xander is murmuring words of comfort and encouragement, pressing kisses along William’s back.

William feels a strange sensation in his feet. “Daddy! Something’s wrong! My feet are tingling!”

Xander laughs and moves so that his cock is lined up with William’s hole. “That’s a good thing, baby, let it happen.”

A single thrust and Xander is buried balls deep in William’s welcoming body. He begins to thrust gently, making sure to tweak William’s prostate with each long stroke. “Yeah, baby, that’s it,” Xander’s voice calls out as William begins to move against him.

“Daddy, it’s happening again! Oh! Daddy… Daddy!” William screams as he begins to spurt his seed over the bed. William’s muscles clench around Xander and he fights to stay in control. A sob escapes from William, “Daddy!” 

Xander loses his delicate balance. He thrusts once more and explodes deep inside his lover. “Spike!”

Xander collapses and a dirty sounding laugh escapes from the motionless figure below him. 

“You lose.” Spike rolls, shifting Xander so that the vampire is face to face with his human mate. “You broke first.”

Xander opens his eyes and grins. “Who wouldn’t Spike? You had me so hot with the whole, ‘Like an ice cream, Daddy?’” 

Spike snorts and pulls his lover closer. Xander sighs happily and moans into Spike’s neck. “We are so demented.”

“That we are, love. That we are.” Spike positions his beautiful boy in the bed and curls up behind him. Soft purring fades away as both men drift into their dreams.

The End


End file.
